The Trial Of Shinji Ikari
by gunman
Summary: Newly minted Devil, Shinji Ikari, falls into the middle of a vicious four-way battle between The Phenex Peerage, The Hero Faction, The Fallen Angels, and The Church, leading to a drastic change in everything everyone knows. Possibly lemons later.


**_THE TRIAL OF SHINJI IKARI  
_** by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Highschool DxD, or any other anime that comes up in this story. (Try to guess who is from which. Or just wait for the next chapter)

Summary: Shinji Ikari and his friends become servants of Rias Gremory, but a vicious four-way battle changes everything they know.

Note: I'm trying something new. This was meant to be a straightforward story, starting from chapter 1, with Shinji and company at school and going from there to their recruitment and getting assimilated into Devil Society, and going on, in the order I originally wrote it, but I'm actually starting from chapter 3 of what I originally wrote. I've got a lot of work to do on chapter 1 and 2, but I wanted to upload something for everyone to read. Tide them over until I get my other updates worked up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
 **Incredible Story**

(Occult Research Club, Saturday afternoon)

"Where Is He?!" Rias shouted in utter dismay as she paced frantically back and forth in front of her desk.

The other members of her peerage, including the new ones, were unable to answer that.

Shinji Ikari, her new Vanguard, had been missing for more than a day, and to make things worse, Rias couldn't sense him at all. Being the King of her peerage, Rias had a kind of psychic connection with every member of her peerage. Being able to sense them and even communicate telepathically with them. And even though Shinji was new, Rias would have been able to sense him at some point. Mostly because she was fond of him. But some time on Friday night, she had lost him completely. Worse, she hadn't been aware of it until she woke up Saturday morning.

When she realized this, she immediately scrambled all of her peerage to try and locate him.

With no success.

Now her entire 12-person peerage was sitting and standing around the main room of their clubhouse watching their master practically hurl herself into a frenzy over what had happened to her newest servant. Because she didn't know what happened to him.

None of them did.

Tsukune and the others had tried to locate him at the places they knew he might be, with no luck. Even his apartment hadn't been touched since yesterday.

Just then, a red mandala appeared in the middle of the room. The peerage looked on as a tall, gorgeous woman with long gray hair tied in a ponytail, steel-blue eyes, and dressed in a blue and white maids outfit appeared from the portal.

"Grayfia Lucifuge?" Rias gasped when she saw the woman.

"Who?" Takashi asked.

"She is the wife and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer. He is the ruler of the Underworld, and Buchou's elder brother." Akeno explained. "Which makes her Buchou's sister-in-law."

"Greetings, Rias Gremory. I have come on behalf of your brother with news that concerns your servant, Shinji Ikari." Grayfia said.

"Shinji?! You know where he is?" she gasped, her peerage doing the same thing.

"Yes. He is at the Satans Palace." she said.

"Satans Palace?" Kohta gasped.

"What is he doing there?" Tsukune asked.

"He has surrendered himself to their custody." Grayfia answered.

"Surrendered himself?" Saya asked.

"Why?" Masataka asked.

"What for?" Murayama asked.

"For trial." Grayfia said.

"WHAT?!" the group shouted.

"On what charge?" Takashi asked.

"The murder of Riser Phenex." Grayfia stated.

"Huh?" Kiba gasped.

"Who?" Kohta asked.

"Shinji... _killed..._ Riser Phenex?" Kiba gasped.

"That's impossible!" Saya stated.

"Why is that impossible?" Katase asked.

"The Phenex family possesses the power to regenerate themselves from any wound or injury, regardless of severity. Their Phenex Tears are highly valued for their ability to completely restore the health of anyone who drinks it. It has brought the Phenex clan immense wealth. This power effectively makes the members of their family immortal." Akeno explained. "But more than that, Riser was Buchou's fiancé."

"Unwanted!" Rias corrected her queen, who simply shrugged.

"How did Shinji kill him?" Rossweisse asked.

"With the True Longinus." Grayfia asked.

"The WHAT?!" Rias and Akeno gasped. Even Koneko was shocked.

"How... the Hell... did Shinji... get the True Longinus?" Saya asked, stunned by this.

"That is a complicated story." Grayfia said. "And I'm afraid it gets more complicated."

"What, this gets worse?" Takashi quipped.

"Yes. The other factions have been making requests to have Shinji extradited to their territories." Grayfia stated.

"WHAT?!" Rias shouted.

"Extradition? Why?" Murayama asked curiously.

"What other Factions?" Katase asked.

"Did he kill someone from their groups too?" Saya asked.

 _"Three_ others, to be specific." Grayfia said.

"Oh, great!" Takashi hissed.

"Who did he kill?" Koneko asked calmly.

"Cao Cao, leader of the Hero Faction. Plus Kokabiel and Dohnaseek of the Fallen Angels." Grayfia said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Rias shouted again.

"Wait. Kokabiel? Leader of the Fallen Angels?" Akeno asked.

"How the hell did he kill Kokabiel?" Takashi asked.

"With the True Longinus." Grayfia said.

"And how did he kill Cao Cao?" Kiba asked.

"With the Regulus Nemea." Grayfia replied.

"He had a _second_ Longinus?" Rias asked.

"He actually had _three."_ Grayfia stated.

"WHAT?!" Rias shouted again.

"Three? That's impossible!" Akeno stated.

"We can't let Shinji-kun be executed!" Asia said.

"You misunderstand. The other factions don't want to prosecute or kill him." Grayfia said.

"But you said they wanted to extradite him. Because he killed the leaders of their factions. Why wouldn't they want to kill him? What else could they want him for?" Saya asked.

"To recruit him." Grayfia explained.

"SAY WHAT?!" Rias shouted.

"As I said, it is complicated. And please, stop shouting Rias." Grayfia said with mild annoyance.

"Not until you tell me how this happened!" Rias snapped.

"Well..."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Satans Palace, 17 hours ago)

Shinji sat in the lobby of the Satans Palace, feeling completely drained, alone and conflicted.

He had used the power of the three Longinus weapons to teleport himself to the front door of the Satans Palace and left a message with the receptionist that 'The servant of Rias Gremory has Three Longinus weapons to hand over to the Satans' and had since been waiting in the lobby.

Which was good for him, since he needed a rest.

After nearly being killed by the Church Exorcist with the blue hair, (which he actually found to be an attractive trait), Shinji realized that he could not give the Longinuses to Heaven. And since he didn't want to make his master a target, he had decided to hand these powerful weapons over to the Satans.

Shinji had expected to be waiting a while, since the Satans were very busy people. It had only been 37 minutes since he had arrived, but he hoped it wouldn't be much longer, since the power of the Longinuses inside him were starting to hurt. One Longinus, he could handle. But three... they were beginning to tear at his body. Were it not for the lion...

It was approaching the hour mark when a beautiful silver-haired woman in a blue and white maids outfit approached him.

"Shinji Ikari?" the woman asked in a calm and soft tone.

"Yes?" Shinji asked, almost blatantly staring at the beautiful woman.

"I am Grayfia Lucifuge, wife to Sirzechs Lucifer. The Satans will see you now. Follow me." she said.

Shinji followed the gorgeous woman towards the main doors, which looked like some kind of giant vault doors, of the Satans Council Chamber. The intricate carved doors were about twenty feet high, with rich and dark oak wood, gold metal trim and silver studs. There was a symbolic depiction of a devil on the left door, and the symbol of a pitchfork on the right door. The handles were gothic in design, also gold and quite elegant. As the pair approached, the door opened up automatically, which Grayfia explained was due to an enchantment that was placed upon the door centuries ago. As they entered, Shinji got a good look of the room before noticing the five people already in the room.

The word 'room' however, was an incorrect statement. It was more of a massive chamber with a large inverted U-shaped table in the center, with throne-like chairs surrounding it. The largest was obviously for Lucifer with three to the left (Satan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus) and three to the right (Leviathan, Mammon and Belphegor) of it.

It was also elaborately decorated and spoke of both wealth and power, with a dozen marble pedestals each with some kind of statue or artifact that was made of jade, gold, precious jewels and even a gigantic pearl.

He was suddenly stopped when he felt someone 'appear' right in front of him, right between him and Grayfia.

"Hiya! I'm Serafall Leviathan; formerly Sitri, but you can call me Levia-tan!" the teenage looking girl happily introduced herself. She was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and blue eyes. She had a child-like body (albeit with large breasts) and was dressed in magical girl's clothing with a color scheme of pink, white, purple and black. "And boy are you a cutie! I can see why Ri-Chan recruited you onto her peerage. Zechs-chan's little sister is so lucky!" Serafall giggled as Shinji raised a brow while looking at Sirzechs who was face-palming himself.

"Zechs-chan?" Shinji asked as he looked between the Crimson Satan and his wife.

While he knew that Rias's older brother was a Satan, and the young-looking man with the long red hair _had to be him_ , he was still a little shocked by this sudden revelation. Mostly that someone of such a high position was being 'teased' so casually.

"She likes giving nicknames to people and always puts the suffix '–chan' on everyone's names." The Crimson Satan muttered as he glared at the unashamed Leviathan.

"Yeppers! I like giving nicknames to people I like. Sirzechs is Zechs-chan. Grayfia is Fia-chan. Ajuka is Juka-chan. Falbium is Falbi-chan. And Roygun is Roy-chan." Serafall said pointing to each person in the room who twitched in annoyance at their nicknames.

"And you call Rias Gremory as... Ri-Chan?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied enthusiastically.

"So... does that mean you're gonna call me... Shin-chan?" Shinji asked, trying to keep a straight face in light of the situation.

"Ah! You read my mind Shin-chan!" the girl exclaimed happily as she suddenly glomped the boy in a tight bear hug, causing him to struggle for air. "You're so cute! I just wanna take you to my bed and sex you up!"

"WHAT?!" Shinji gasped, slipping out of the sudden hug and backing up from the girl. "Uh... sorry. You're really pretty, but I'm not having sex with you!" he screamed at the **MaO Shojo** (Satan Girl; an appropriate nickname in Shinji's mind).

Serafall blinked, looked at Shinji with stars in her eyes.

"You... think I'm pretty?" she gushed.

"Oh, Heaven!" two of the Satans grumbled in unison.

Shinji just looked at the Satan Girl, a feeling of dread welling up inside him at him complimenting her.

"Uh... yes?" he asked, nervousness written on his face.

Serafall got her star-eyes under control before glowing in a bright bluish light, forcing Shinji and the other to look away. When it died down, Shinji turned back to look at Serafall only for his jaw to drop to the floor.

Before him stood not the child-like Satan, but an adult version of Serafall who had grown a foot taller, had a full and buxom figure that was literally fit for a goddess, mammoth J-Cup breasts, curves in all the right places, long and toned shapely legs. The shirt of her outfit literally strained to contain the mammoth globes of fat called her breasts, the skirt was risqué because it was so tantalizing short a mere breeze would cause her to flash her panties and it barely reached her thighs, and the horizontal-striped socks/stockings made her leggy legs even leggier.

Shinji knew he was gapping like an idiot but after seeing this transformation, and he had every right to gape like an idiot.

Serafall smiled, making Shinji unknowingly blush as she reached to cup his cheek.

"What do you think now, Shin-chan?" she asked in a timbre voice; smooth as silk yet smoky that only the sultriest of women could produce. Shinji was blushing mad at this. "Am I cute? Pretty? Sexy? You see... that child form I use is to help me control my incredibly massive powers. If I didn't, I could unintentionally destroy a large portion of the Underworld several times over." She chuckled as she grabbed Shinji and started to hug him to her shapely body.

"Serafall! Leave Shinji-kun alone! He doesn't need you trying to molest him!" Grayfia snapped at the woman who defeated her for the Leviathan title.

Serafall gave a sultry chuckled. "Come now Fia-chan, I'm just having a little fun, but considering what I'm feeling from Shin-chan, he's anything but little." Serafall said lecherously as she felt up Shinji's crotch, getting the boy to take on new shades of red they didn't know existed. "Maybe it's natural, maybe it's something that happened when he was changed into a Devil by Ri-chan. How about it, Fia-chan? Wanna have a threesome with this cutie and me? As payback for me beating you all those years ago?" she asked, getting Grayfia to glare hard at that little reminder of her losing the title match. Serafall turned back to Shinji. "Just ask, Shinji-kun, and my virginity is yours."

THUMP!

After everything that had happened to the young Devil in the last few hours, and that last 'offer' from one of the Satans of the Underworld, Shinji had reached and surpassed his limit, and promptly fainted then and there.

"Oh. Maybe I was too forward?" Serafall asked as she looked at the unconscious Shinji, bending down to expose her massive cleavage to the boy. If he had been conscious to see it.

"You think?!" Roygun snapped at her fellow Satan, even as Grayfia was at Shinji's side, trying to make sure that he was alright.

"I got the smelling salts." Ajuka sighed as he went over to the downed young man, helping Grayfia to sit him up as he waved the salts in his face. Shinji coughed/snorted, his eyes snapping open as he got his bearings back. Ajuka and Grayfia helped the young man to his feet before introducing himself. "I'm Ajuka Beelzebub. Nice to meet you Shinji-san." Ajuka said as Shinji steadied himself. "Allow me to introduce everyone properly. The lazy looking one is Falbium Asmodeus." he said to the older looking Satan, who huffed a little at being called lazy, like it was an insult. Truth be told, he wasn't lazy, he was mostly bored. "Roygun Belphegor just became a Satan a century ago and is the only one of us with actual Satan in blood in her veins. You already know Sirzechs, and you just met that succubus of a Leviathan." he said as Serafall, who had turned back into her child-like form, and stuck her tongue out at him.

Shinji nodded his head to Falibum and Roygun as they returned the gesture.

"Now on to why you're here." Sirzechs said. "You mentioned something about the Longinuses?"

Shinji nodded and quickly manifested three impressive looking weapons before the group.

The Satans gasped when they realized what he was carrying. In his right hand was the True Longinus. In his left hand was the Annihilation Maker. And strapped to his back, was the Regulus Nemea.

Shinji placed the three Longinuses on the end of the large table, and stepped back. He actually breathed a sigh of relief when he released them. As if a great weight had been lifted off his chest.

"I can't believe it!" Sirzechs gasped as he looked at the weapons.

"THREE Longinus weapons!" Ajuka gasped at what he was seeing.

"The True Longinus!" Falibum gasped at the lance-like weapon.

"The Annihilation Maker!" Roygun gasped at the demonic beast creator.

"And the... Regulus Nemea? But... I thought Sairaorg Bael had the Nemea." Serafall asked, pointing to the axe.

"A Fallen Angel named Kokabiel helped Riser Phenex to steal it from Mr. Bael." Shinji explained.

The Satans looked at each other in surprise. A Devil working with a Fallen Angel? That was new. And disturbing.

"And you know this because...?" Ajuka asked.

"I overheard him say it." Shinji said.

"How did you come by these?" Ajuka asked.

"By accident." Shinji said solemnly.

"Please explain." Falbium said.

(Sigh) "I was heading home from Kuoh Academy on Friday night, when I took a short cut through the park. I was nearing the abandoned mansion when I came across a battle between two groups. The peerage of Riser Phenex, and Cao Cao's group, that he called The Hero Faction. But they weren't the only ones there." Shinji started to explain.

"Oh? Who were these others?" Falbium asked.

"Kokabiel and his associates: four Fallen Angels named Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt. They were using Riser and his peerage to get Cao Cao to come out into the open in order to steal the True Longinus from him. I don't know how Cao Cao acquired it." Shinji said.

"We don't either. But he did. And now we have it." Roygun said.

"Go on, Shinji-kun." Grayfia said to the young man.

"They had erected a barrier to contain Cao Cao and his forces so that they could steal the Longinus he had. I got caught inside the barrier when it was erected. But so did a pair of Church Exorcists named Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta, who were being lead by an Angel named Dulio Gesualdo." Shinji said.

"Michael's Joker." Serafall said.

"There was also someone else there. A boy from Kuoh named Issei Hyodo." Shinji said.

"Is that significant?" Sirzechs asked.

"He apparently has a Sacred Gear called Boosted Gear. Something about a dragon sealed inside it?" He asked, getting shocked looked from the Satans.

" **Boosted Gear** is a Mid-Tier Longinus. It can kill gods and Buddhas and even Satans, and holds the spirit of Ddraig, the Heavenly Red Dragon. We didn't know where it was, until now." Ajuka explained.

"Issei and Irina Shidou are old friends. So I'm told. He apparently followed them in before the barrier was erected." Shinji said.

"Interesting." Falbium mused as he continued listening.

"Riser's peerage was battling Cao Cao's group, when Kokabiel revealed his true agenda and tried to take advantage of everything, by attacking Riser and Cao Cao together." Shinji said.

"A three-way brawl. That's... kinda surprising." Ajuka said.

"Dulio and the Church Exorcists got into it as well." Shinji said.

"How did _you_ get into it? Did you just wait and see who would emerge the victor or did you attack while everyone was preoccupied?" Sirzechs asked.

"I was trying to stay clear of the whole thing. I knew I was out of my league and depth. But when one of the Fallen tried to kill me, I tried to lose them in the middle of the fight. When Riser and Cao Cao were about to kill each other, I used my Knight speed to get in the middle of their fight and deflected their weapons into each others bodies. Cao Cao was struck in the neck by The Regulus Nemea, and Riser was pierced through the heart by the True Longinus."

"Why did you act, if you were trying to avoid the fight?" Grayfia asked.

"During their battle, I overheard Cao Cao say he was going to try and use the True Longinus to wipe out all Devils, starting with the ones at Kuoh. I then overheard Riser say he was going to rape my master, Rias Gremory. When I heard that... I snapped." he said.

At hearing that, Sirzechs mood instantly changed. Something that the other Satans seemed to pick up quickly.

"One of Riser's peerage tried to steal the Annihilation Maker from one of Cao Caos people, a boy named Leonardo. They killed him, but I managed to steal it from them at the last second, using my Knight speed. Dohnaseek of the Fallen Angels attacked me, but I was able to kill him with the Regulus Nemea." Shinji said.

"You had three Longinuses. How did you hold all of them? The sheer power of two should have overwhelmed you." Sirzechs asked and stated.

"That's... the funny thing. When I got the Regulus Nemea... it spoke to me." Shinji said.

"Spoke to you?" Grayfia asked.

"It happened so fast I thought that all time around me had stopped. We talked a bit, and if I agreed to return him to his former master, he would give me access to his enhanced battle form."

"Enhanced battle form?" Falbium asked, curious now.

"Balance Breaker?" Sirzechs asked.

"Regulus Rey Leather Rex. Also known as..." Shinji started to say.

"The Iron Skin of the Lion King." Sirzechs finished his thought.

"It helped me to wield the power of the other two Longinuses. I... don't remember much about the battle after that. But when the smoke cleared, Riser Phenex, Kokabiel, Cao Cao, and Dohnaseek were dead. Everyone else was too injured to fight. Issei was on the verge of death, so I used some of the energy from Regulus Nemea to activate his Boosted Gear, which saved his life. Of course, he was shocked he had this power, and that no one told him. Anyway, Dulio convinced me that the True Longinus was better off in Heaven's hands, saying that it would help to assure a peaceful truce between Heaven and The Underworld."

"But... you didn't hand it over to him." Grayfia said, confused at this. "What happened?"

"Grayfia, let him finish." Sirzechs said to his wife.

"Sorry." she replied.

"I was about to turn it over to him, when the exorcist Xenovia tried to stab me in the back. Literally. Apparently she didn't think I was going to give it to the Angel. I wasn't sure who to trust at that point, and rather than bring any unwanted attention to my master, Rias Gremory, I chose to come here and put these Longinus weapons in your hands." Shinji said, concluding his story.

The group just looked at Shinji with some amazement. Serafall and Grayfia the most shocked.

"Well, Shinji, that is quite a story." Ajuka said.

"Yes. But... why did you wish to surrender yourself to us?" Roygun asked.

"I... killed a lot of people. One of them was a devil, a high ranking devil, actually." Shinji said.

"Riser Phenex." Sirzechs said with some distaste in his voice.

"Yes. Another one I killed was the leader of the Fallen Angels." Shinji said.

"Actually, Kokabiel was _one_ of the Leaders of the Fallen. Azazel is actually the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels. But..." Grayfia said.

"Riser Phenex died by your hands, so that has to at least be addressed." Sirzechs said.

"For real?!" Serafall gasped. "After what Shinji-kun just said? He probably did us a huge solid! And he brought us **three** Longinuses!" she snapped.

"One of which we have to return to it's rightful owner." Sirzechs said.

"Of course." Ajuka added.

"This will be taken into consideration during his trial for the murder of Riser Phenex." Roygun said.

"But Riser Was An Asshole! More Than That! Everyone Knew It! Even his own FAMILY knew it!" Serafall shouted. "And he was going to RAPE Ri-Chan! He said so himself!"

"That doesn't mean someone can kill him and get away with it. Even we have rules." Sirzechs said.

"Don't hand me that! You're pissed, I can tell! If Riser said he was going to rape my So-tan, I'd be on the warpath!" she shouted.

"Serafall... you're right. I am. But since it never happened, Riser is dead, and Shinji did it, I'm not inclined to remain angry. I'm actually... happy." he said with a smile.

Serafall calmed down as he said that. "Yeah. I guess." she pouted.

"What about Cao Cao?" Ajuka asked.

"What about him?" Sirzechs asked.

"He wanted to exterminate all supernatural beings he considered a threat to humans. Devils amongst all others. I heard him say he would use the powers of the Longinuses to wipe us all out. He didn't consider any to be worth sparing." Shinji said.

"We'll need to confer on this, Shinji. For now... you look like you could use a rest." Sirzechs said.

"I could. Thank you." Shinji said with a bow.

"Grayfia, take Shinji to our palace to rest up. He'll be our guest for the time being." Sirzechs said to his wife.

"Of course. But what about Rias? She'll be wondering where he is." she asked.

"Yes. After you get Shinji settled, you should go and see her and inform her of this. In the meantime, we'll need to contact the other factions and get their input on this matter." Sirzechs said.

"Is that a good idea? If they find out that one of our Devils is responsible for the death of their own people, specifically their leaders..." Serafall started to say.

"It's going to come to light one way or another. Dulio and the Church exorcists were there. Riser's peerage was there. The other Fallen Angels were there. Unless they were all killed..." Sirzechs said, looking at Shinji for confirmation.

Shinji shook his head, side-to-side, in a 'no' response.

"This will get out. And we need to properly deal with the fallout when it comes." Sirzechs said.

"Right." Ajuka said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Present Time)

"And that's the situation." Grayfia said, finishing her story.

The entire ORC looked completely stunned as they silently tried to process all this.

Rias was at a loss for words. She had just found out that one of her newest servants had been involved in a **MAJOR** four-way conflict and she had no knowledge of it. In her own territory no less.

Akeno was conflicted because she liked Shinji, and seeing him involved in something like this was what she would have liked to avoid/protect him from.

Tsukune felt shame for not being there for his friend.

Masataka felt anger, mostly at himself. He had sworn to protect his friends and he hadn't been there to do that.

Takashi felt disgust that Shinji had to take on such odds by himself. It should have been him.

Kohta felt saddened that one of his actual friends had nearly been killed.

Kiba felt a little upset at not being there to help out one of his peerage mates. He would have liked to fight those Church exorcists.

Koneko wasn't sure what to think. She held no romantic feelings towards Shinji, but he was one of the few she liked because he didn't want to do ecchi things to her. He was kind and respectful to her, never patronizing her, and his snacks were delicious.

Rossweisse felt a little ashamed that she wasn't there to help Shinji in a situation which would have required a warrior maiden. What he had just gone through, was like a small war.

Saya was upset. She liked Shinji too, more than most other boys, and she would have been upset had he died.

Asia was crying at what she had just heard. She liked Shinji too. He was kind and selfless. To be involved in something like that... it made her feel even more helpless than when she had first met her new friends in the park, when that Stray Devil attacked them.

Murayama was upset because Shinji was one of the few decent boys in the school. He had helped her prevent the Perverted Trio (one of whom was now in possession of a Mid-Tier Longinus) from invading the girls privacy. She even admitted to herself that she would have even considered dating him, at one point.

Katase's thoughts mirrored Murayama's. She liked Shinji because he was quiet and respectful. She even thought he was cute.

But the biggest problem is that none of them had known about this, and this was all happening in Rias's territory.

Rias hadn't know anything about this, meaning that she wasn't as powerful as she should have been, or one of them had figured out how to shield their presence from Devils in their territories. What's more is that she was completely unaware that one of her newest servants was in trouble. At the time this was taking place... she was blissfully asleep in her bed.

"Can... can I see him?" Rias asked soberly.

"I'm afraid not." Grayfia said. "Your brother has ordered that Shinji-san not be disturbed until his trial."

"But he is my servant!" the Crimson Rune Princess said.

"True, but the events that took place last night fall under extremely special circumstances, and therefore Shinji must be allowed to rest without interruption."

"This isn't fair!" she huffed.

"No one said it was going to be. But I promise, at the earliest opportunity, you will be the first to see him." Grayfia said.

"Fine! First chance!" Rias declared.

"When is the trial date?" Akeno asked.

"Three days from now. At noon. There is much to do in regards to this matter." Grayfia said.

"Of course there is." Rias retorted.

Once Grayfia had departed, and Rias had sent everyone home, the Gremory heiress retired to her private room beneath the ORC.

Right as she entered the room, she collapsed to her knees and started to cry.

In her mind, she had failed. Failed as the king of her peerage, failed her own servant, failed in her duties and responsibilities as the next heiress of the Gremory Clan, and failed as Devil in general.

Shinji could have died in a vicious three-way battle against the deadliest of faction members, was almost killed several times by different members of the Hero Faction, The Fallen Angels, The Phenex Clan, and even exorcists of the Church under an Angel from Heaven. In HER territory, too.

Yet he managed to come out of it with only minor damage, but also with THREE Longinus weapons that he turned over to the Satans.

True, one would have to be returned to its previous Devil-owner, but The Satans still had two of the most powerful Longinus weapons ever in their possession, and that was more than they had before.

Plus, Riser was dead. That made Rias feel a little better, because now she would never have to marry that pompous, self-righteous, egotistical jerk. Even so, she knew his family would raise a stink about this. They might even try to punish Shinji in some cruel way that would be simply... unfair.

Shinji had done the impossible! In one night, he had solved a lot of problems for everyone. He had gained greater power for the Underworld, he had vanquished several of their enemies, and more than that... he had survived.

Even though he was a low-class Devil, he had done something that no one else, not even the Satans, could have pulled off.

Then, of course, there was the matter of the trauma he had gone through. A four-way battle, against some of the most powerful and dangerous foes one could imagine, and Shinji had been right in the middle of it. No back-up, no support, no real advantage, yet he had come out of it the ultimate victor... and alive no less.

Rias continued to smile at that thought.

Of course, a hundred thoughts were running through her head as she somehow managed to crawl into bed. Everything that Grayfia had told her, everything that she had heard: the four different factions fighting it out in her territory, the three Longinus weapons, Shinji nearly getting killed a dozen times or more, killing Riser Phenex, Cao Cao, Dohnaseek and Kokabiel. And now he was going to be tried for the whole thing.

There was a good chance he would be exonerated by the Satans, since he probably did them a huge favor. But the other factions might have something to say about that, exonerated or not.

And he was alive, that thought was a huge relief to Rias.

Regardless... she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

 _I need to speak to Sona tomorrow_. She thought as she continued to stare up at the ceiling. All night long, sleep being impossible for her to achieve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPILOGUE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sairaorg Bael had been summoned to the Satans Palace, he had no idea what it was for. The last thing on his mind, however, was for the Satans to return his stolen Longinus.

He naturally had questions as to how they had gotten it back, immediately thanking them for finding and retrieving the Regulas Nemea. After being attacked (more like ambushed) by a group of powerful individuals, he had been trying to locate his Longinus, without success. He had survived, but injured quite well.

However, the Satans told him that another Devil had found it and given it to them for safe keeping. They in turn returned it to Sairaorg.

Sairaorg naturally asked who this Devil was, so that he could thank them in person.

Sirzechs told him that the Regulas would inform him of what happened.

Desperate for answers, Sairaorg awoke the Nemean Lion inside of it, plunging his mind into the farscape of the Axe itself. Glad to see that his old friend was alive and well, Sairaorg was bursting with so many questions.

The Nemean Lion inside the battle axe told him about Shinji Ikari and what he did.

Needless to say, the Bael heir was shocked, that a single, newly-minted Devil had gone through so much in such a short period of time.

Defeating so many enemies, wielding the power of three Longinus weapons, (even if it was with the Regulas Nemea's aid) was an incredible feat.

He thought that this Shinji would have made a fine Bael.

The lion inside the axe agreed.

Returning to his own body inside the Satans palace, Sairaorg naturally asked where Shinji was so that he could personally thank him.

Sirzechs explained that Shinji was his guest at his personal palace, and that he was not to be disturbed until his trial date.

Sairaorg was naturally confused about this, until he realized that Shinji had killed several high-ranking individuals, two of which were leaders of their own factions, and one was a high-class Devil himself. That, had to be addressed.

He then asked the Satans if he could appear in court as a character witness.

Sirzechs agreed to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xenovia was sitting in the front row pew of the Christian Church in Kuoh Town, upset and conflicted. Mostly sad and depressed because of what had happened only a day ago.

She had jeopardized a potential peace treaty between Heaven and the Underworld, by attacking a Devil before he could hand over the True Longinus to Dulio, Joker of the Archangel Michael.

While she did not believe that the Devils would honor such a treaty, they would have little choice, since the True Longinus would have been in the hands of Heaven.

But now, it was most likely in the hands of the Satans of the Underworld.

Because of her.

Because she was too quick the act and not think of the consequences.

Of course, had Irina not shouted, not warned the Devil about her attack, he would be dead and the True Longinus would be in Heavens hands anyway.

But according to Dulio, the Devil boy was going to hand over the True Longinus to him, which at first didn't make any sense to the young exorcist.

But what was more, was the shock of betrayal in the eyes of the Devil. Like... he couldn't believe that a member of the Church had tried to stab him in the back. Literally. Like he couldn't believe that she would try something so dirty and underhanded. Something so... evil.

In one day her failures had compounded, and she felt worse than ever before.

Irina had done her best to console her friend, but even she couldn't understand how the blue-haired exorcist could have even attempted such a thing.

Xenovia had much to make up for, and to a Devil no less.

And she couldn't do it here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serafall Leviathan was pacing furiously in her private office in the Satans Palace.

Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas. And even emotions.

She had just come back from a meeting with her younger sister Sona, informing her of what had just happened only a few hours ago. She felt that it was only right, since she figured that Rias would go to Sona to talk to her about her servant, Shinji Ikari.

Sona was naturally shocked by all this, having no idea that four different powerful factions had had such a vicious battle in the middle of her city.

Actually, the fight had been localized to Rias's territory, but still it was shocking.

Sona naturally squeezed every ounce of information she could out of her older sister, who was more than willing to tell her what happened.

Serafall was mostly upset because Shinji was going to be put on trial for all this, after just doing the Satans a huge favor in eliminating some of their most dangerous enemies. Including Riser Phenex, which she had no liking for.

While Sona could understand why Shinji would be tried for what he did, namely killing several high-ranking persons and faction leaders, she was curious why the Satans weren't trying to protect Shinji better. After all, he was the servant of Rias Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer's younger sister, whom Riser declared he was going to rape just to keep her as his property.

Had Riser announced that he was going to rape her sister Sona, or if Cao Cao would have declared that Sona Sitri was going to be killed first by his hands, Serafall would have gone to the ends of the galaxy to put Shinji under her protection for what he did.

As it was, the situation was out of her hands. But she wasn't going to sit idly by in this.

Shinji would have her support, and she made sure that Sona told Rias that.

She knew it was a bold move on her part, but she was a Satan, (Dammit!), and she wasn't going to let someone like Shinji suffer because of some political crap. Not only had he eliminated several of their enemies, but also obtained three Longinus weapons (one which had to be returned to it's rightful owner, but two were still in the Satans possessions) for them. That, and his willingness to serve his master as he had was something that made Serafall wish that Shinji was apart of Sona's peerage.

She had to admit that, despite being a low-class servant, Shinji was actually kinda cute. She could tell that he had great potential inside him, if also a great deal of depression and loneliness.

And he had killed Riser Phenex because Riser had declared he was going to rape Rias.

Had he done so with Sona in mind, and Shinji had killed him, Serafall would have just jumped the boy right then and there.

Regardless, she would be in Shinji's corner when his trial came up.

As the Satan of Foreign Affairs, it was her job to inform the other factions of the trial that was going to be held for Shinji Ikari, because of what happened at the park.

She had done that, and was now pacing furiously in her office, trying to figure out how best to help the young Gremory Devil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Yubelluna and her peerage mates had returned to the Phenex Territory, with their deceased teammates and master, Riser's family naturally had a ton of questions regarding his death.

Ravel, being Riser's younger sister, had been the one to give them the report on what happened, including who it was that had killed Riser. She left nothing out.

Raphael and Rachel Phenex, Riser's father and mother, along with Ruval and Rider Phenex, Riser's older brothers, were shocked by all this.

Mostly that Riser had been helping out a Fallen Angel steal a Longinus from another Devil, but they were even more shocked when they heard that Riser declared that he was going to rape Rias Gremory just to keep her as his property.

Ravel had been smarter than usual, having used a special recording device to keep an eye and ear on Riser, which recorded his declarations and intentions during the battle. It also recorded Shinji Ikari, the servant of Rias Gremory, using the True Longinus to kill Riser.

The Phenex parents were naturally conflicted about all this. While they were not happy about what Riser was doing, shameful and potentially treasonous, they were also obligated to avenge their own child.

Yubelluna had been there when Ravel had delivered the report to her family, and while it did not paint Riser in a very positive light, she had to admit that it was the truth.

While this was going on, Xuelan and the rest of Riser's surviving peerage were seeing to the burial of their peerage mates.

The Pawns: Ile and Nel, Shuriya, Mira, and Burent, and the Knight Karlamine were laid to rest in one of the Phenex Peerage Tombs.

Ruval had made sure that all peerage members who served the Phenex Family were at least attributed that honor.

Once Ravel had given her parents a thorough report on what happened to Riser, she and Yubelluna returned to their remaining peerage mates and informed them that they had just learned about Shinji Ikari going to be tried for the death of Riser Phenex. The trial was in three days.

The Phenex family was going to be attending.

The peerage, however, were naturally mixed on this issue. While some of them felt a great deal of loyalty to Riser, they couldn't deny that his most recent actions had not been... either favorable or honorable.

Yubelluna wanted Shinji's head for killing her master. Though, a small part of her wondered if that was the right thing to want, given Riser's actions in the last few days.

Xuelan thought of how magnificent Shinji had looked wearing his Lion Armor. Had it been a dragon, he would have been a god to her.

Siris wondered what it would be like to fight someone wielding the Regulas Nemea.

Mihae was sad mostly because she hadn't been able to help her peerage mates. Especially the young twins.

Ni and Li hadn't known what to think. Their entire world had been shocked and shaken. But, at least now they wouldn't have to wear those slutty-looking school girl outfits.

Isabela wondered just how strong this Shinji Ikari was, or would become, now that he had touched three Longinus weapons.

Marion would miss Burent, her fellow maid and pawn. Burent had been like a sister to her, and she was going to miss her. But she couldn't blame Shinji Ikari for that. He wasn't the one who had killed her. But he had killed Burent's killer. So... maybe she owed him one?

Ravel, for her part, wasn't sure what to think. As of late, she had no love lost for her now-dead brother. And family loyalty only went so far. She wasn't about to cry for him. He didn't really deserve it. Not after allying himself with that Fallen Angel, stealing a Longinus from another high-class Devil, and announcing he was going to rape Rias Gremory (who Ravel had nothing against, aside from the fact her boobs were bigger) was utterly despicable. So, for her part, Ravel intended to at least let the truth be known when the trial date came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ajuka and Roygun entered Sirzechs office, a file in Ajuka's hands.

"Is that the report?" Sirzechs asked from behind his rich, large and elaborately decorated desk.

"It is." Ajuka said as he dropped the file on Sirzechs desk, right in front of him.

"And?" the Crimson Satan asked as he picked up the file and leafed through it.

"It's what we thought. He is the son of Gendo and Yui Ikari." Roygun said.

Sigh. "I was afraid of that." Sirzechs said.

"Shinji doesn't know what happened to them." Roygun added.

"How could he? His parents left him when he was four years old. Disappeared from the face of the Earth twelve years ago." Ajuka said.

"And ended up here." Sirzechs said.

"The arrogance of some people. Give them a little power, and they think they can take over the whole Underworld." Ajuka huffed.

Sirzechs set the file down.

"This stays between us." Sirzechs said. "When the time is right, I'll inform Shinji about his parents. But for now..."

"Do you think this will come up at his trial?" Ajuka asked.

"It shouldn't. It's not relevant to what Gendo and Yui tried to do." Sirzechs said.

"And we still don't know who gave them that scepter, or that medallion." Roygun said.

"They couldn't have found them by themselves." Ajuka said.

"Pity we couldn't interrogate them for that info." Roygun said.

"I know. But we're not going to hold Shinji accountable for that." Sirzechs said.

"Right." Ajuka said.

"Agreed." Roygun said.

The pair left the office, as Sirzechs sighed once again.

Getting up and going over to the nearby wall, he pressed his hand against it, and the wall vanished, revealing a large room. Inside the large room were several artifacts and treasures that were Sirzechs personal souvenirs.

He stopped as he came to a glass case where a curved, four-foot long, gold and silver scepter, with a blue crystal in it's head, was propped up right above a gold medallion with a red crystal in the center of it. Both of them had Nordic runes etched into them, which was confusing in of itself.

Sirzechs had no definite proof as to where they came from, but because of those runes, he had only one thought.

He looked at the pair of artifacts and sighed angrily as he uttered one name.

"Loki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

This was a little idea I came up with a while back, while writing up the first two chapters for it.

I honestly want everyone's opinions on this, because 1 - feedback is important. And 2 - I'm debating where to go with this. It's a Rias/Shinji pairing, but I'm more than likely going to add a couple others to the mix. Also, Issei isn't part of Rias's peerage, and for good reason. I'll get into that, maybe, in a later chapter. But right now I wanted to post something. Been a while.

Just so everyone is clear on the Gremory peerage line-up:

Rias Gremory - King  
Akeno Himejima - Queen  
Yuuto Kiba - 1st Knight  
Koneko Toujou - 1st Rook  
Saya Otanashi - 1st Bishop  
Rossweisse - Janus (Bishop/Knight)  
Asia Argento - 2nd Bishop  
Murayama Ishihara - 2nd Knight  
Katase Ogura - 2nd Rook

Shinji Ikari - Vanguard (super Pawn)  
Tsukune Aono - Elemental (power of Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Lightning, Metal, Wood, Ice and Light)  
Takashi Komuro - Marshal (Rook/Knight)  
Kohta Hirano - 2nd Janus (Mutation Piece)  
Masataka Takayanagi - Wazir (Rook/Bishop)

There is no Gasper. I've actually put him up in Grayfia's peerage.


End file.
